Des Couples Improbables II
by Naissss
Summary: Même résumé que pour le premier volume XD! Snakky, défi, couples improbables, esprits complètement déjantés! Oh yeah we're back! Bonne lecture à tous! QUe les epsrits ouverts, fous et surtout indulgents se sentent les bienvenus ;
1. Chapter 1

Okay! L'illustre Snakky m'a donc une fois de plus...Heu non ça ressemble à un piège mdr!

Bref de nouveaux One Shot bien..loufoques? Ahem!

Le premier rédigé par moi même, Kiko pour les intimes fanfictionniers, Nais marche également, concernant les personnages si charmants ahem..De Gilderoy Lockhart et d' Alastor Maugrey, aussi connu sous le doux nom de Fol'Oeil.

Et le second concernera, et alors là, vous l'apprenez en même temps que la future auteure (On dira qu'on est au Québec et que le mot est reconnu hein!) de la chose (d'ailleur elle va me hair!XD! Mais non Snakky tu m'aimeeeeees!LOL). Ce One Shot concernera donc le couple formé par Barty [Croupton-Crouch] Junior et Cho Chang!

Okay maintenant, Nais s'enfuit et rejoint les contrées lointaines de l'oubli parce que Snakky va me poursuivre armée d'une hache et de parpaings! (Mon père me fait remarquer que dans le métier on ne dit plus parpaings mais juste agglo, peu importe je préfère parpaing!)

Ah et l'OS de Snakky, sera posté à la fin de la semaine! * okay actionne le bouclier d'invisibilité et se tireeeeeeeee*

Enjoy everyone !!!

Ps : rated M. Juste au cas où parqu'en fait j'en sais rien pour le moment.


	2. C'est Granger qui m'en a parlé!

**Okay, alors ça n'a aucun sens, c'est intemporel, c'est complètement dingue, on y comprend rien, on ne veut même pas y comprendre quelque chose. Et si vous vous dites que votre temps a été gaspillé, et bien je vous en prie dites le, mais je vais vous répondre.... Que je vous avais prévenu XD!**

**Enjoy...If you can... ;)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Très bien. Alors rien n'est arrivé.

- Non. Absolument rien. Répondit Maugrey à Lockhart.

- On est toujours coincés.

- C'est ta faute. C'est à cause de toi qu'on est là! Se mit il a hurler.

- Pour la cinquantième fois...Mon éminent brillantissime cerveau n'aurait jamais élaboré un plan qui d'ailleur n'a aucun but apparent afin d'enfermer un fou dans une pièce. Et qui plus est de m'y enfermer avec. Tu sais ça me rappel quand j'ai vaincu à moi seul, grâce à mon indescente intelligente si extraordinairement fantastique, les vingt septs dragons du royaume...Ahem de la nuit éternelle. Commença-t-il.

- Et en quoi, est ce que c'est similaire? Attends. Des Dragons? Ici? Ou ça? Hurla-t-il l'oeil exhorbité! (Oui enfin plus que d'ordinaire quoi!)

- Eh bien, la situation était perdu jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Comme toujours.

- Oui. C'est bien ce que je dis. Rien à voir. Tout ce que ça m'apprend c'est que tu n'as clairement pas pu faire ça seul. C'est un complot c'est ça! Commença-t-il en tournant autour de Lockhart. Qui est dans le coup? Des mangemorts? Rogue? Des gremlins? Des abeilles?

- Qu'est ce que les abeilles viennent faire là dedans?

- C'est Granger qui me l'a dit. Elle à dit que les abeilles disparaissaient et qu'on mourrait tous. Alors c'est ça?

- Moi, je me souviens quand j'ai affronté un escadron d'abeilles tueuses, j'ai réussi grâce à ma perception du danger hors du commun et à mes pouvoirs sensationnels à sauvé une civilisation.

- Un escadron d'abeilles tueuses? VRAIMENT? UN ESCADRON D'ABEILLES TUEUSES?

- Eh bien...Heu oui. Répondit il de son sourire Colgate. Tous sauvés. Par moi, comme toujours.

- D'ailleurs j'ai écrit quelque chose pour l'occasion.....Commença-t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux et en relevant la tête.

Il jaillit du fond de la mer

Il bondit jusqu'à Jupiter

Qui est-il ? D'où vient-il ?

Ce terrible géant

Des nouveaux temps

C'est Gilderoy le Grand

Le Grand Gilderoy

C'est Gilderoy le Grand

Le Grand Gilderoyyyyyyyyyyy!

- Et elles t'ont suivi? Le coupa-t-il.

- Ahem. Plait il?

- LES ABEILLES?

- Heu eh bien. Non.

- De toutes façons je les aurais si elles viennent. Je les aurais! Reprit il en reniflant partout.

- Je n'en doute pas. Le coupa Lockhart. Revenons en au sujet important.

- On est enfermés!

- J'allais dire..à moi. Mais on fera avec.

- Comment on sort? On va mourir! Hurla-t-il. Au meurtre!!! A l'assassin!!!

- Doucement mes oreilles! Ces orifices d'écoutes si délicieusement parfait...

- LA FERME!

- ...à la construction chargé de detours et de recoins élégants et magiques...

- LA FERME!!

- ...qui me permettent d'entendre le moindre...

- LA FERME! LA FERME! LA FERME!

- ... petit son aussi délicat soit il. Oui? Tu m'as parlé?

- Il faut sortir, sinon on va mourir.

- Mon intelligence, nous fera allégeance, si nous la solicitons pour trouvé une solution.

- Tout cela n'est qu'une machination que tu as fromenté. Une mission qui t'as été confié!

- Je ne vois en rien mon intérêt, dans le fait de me retrouvé coincé avec un détraqué!

- On peut me dire fou, mais je vois la vérité. Je sais que l'un de vous, à du tout comploter.

- Non que je n'aime quelques vers, mais je me vois dans l'incapacité de ne pas en faire.

- De toutes les stupidités que tu clames, je crois que tu viens d'obtenir la palme. Ajouta-t-il en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Nom d'une Trewlaney, les mots veulent nous tuer!

- Mais quelle drama queen, une véritable tantine! Lachâ-t-il en voyant Fol'oeil lui foncer dessus.

- Non, vraiment il faut contrecarrer tout ça, ça va se transformer en pugilat. Hurla-t-il avec la voix d'une fillette de quatre ans.

- Je sais comment faire, mais ça ne va pas te plaire.

- Essaie toujours pour voir, c'est notre dernier espoir.

- Dobby m'a dit comment il s'en était sortit.

- Ah, ça lui ai déjà arrivé? Et qu'à-t-il fait?

- Il a du embrasser son interlocuteur, pour mon plus grand malheur!

- Mais qu'elle immondice, je ne reproduirait pas ce suplice.

- ON A DIT QU'ON EN PARLAIT PLUS! ALORS UN PEU DE RETENU.

- Tu es sur que c'est la seule solution? Dire qu'à midi j'ai déjà manger du poisson. Geignit-il.

- Tu peux parler. T'as vu ta trombine? Je suis sur qu'on nous entube, on va se retrouver sur youtube.

- T'as appris le chinois, pendant que j'étais pas là?

- Non, des trucs de Granger, je les apprends par coeur. On sait jamais, généralement ils veulent tous nous tuer.

- Et voilà qu'on est coincés, et qu'on doit s'embrasser. Cela dit tu apprendras, qu'en ce qui te concernes tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un au physique plus ingrat. Lança-t-il en s'approchant à moins de dix centimètres de lui.

- Oui, ça c'est toi qui le dit. Moi, je préférais me jeter dans un puit. Ajouta-t-il en s'approchant.

- C'est de pire en pire, je vais vomir. Souffla Lockhart en posant au contact des lèvres de Maugrey.

- Arrêtes de parler, je suis intoxiqué. Tu t'es baigné dans un bain de menthe où t'as bouffé un bac de plantes. Couina Fol'Oeil sous la bouche de Gilderoy.

Il s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Puis coururent vers la porte.

- On est toujours enfermé!

- C'était pas censé nous libérer! Se rappela Maugrey.

- Bon, rélfechissons donc. Vu que je ne peux me défaire de l'haleine de poisson putride qui envahit mes papilles gustatives d'ordinaire si délicieusement exquise. Mon extrême perspicacité et mon incroyable ingéniosité vont inévitablement nous sortir de là! Comme toujours, mes explois de renommés intergalactique, ne me précède pas pour rien. Je suis simplement l'homme, que dis-je, presque le dieu, le plus brillant et le plus subtile qui existe.

- Subtile? C'est interessant les sens multiples qu'on les mots. Enfin au moins, c'est fini.

- Mon accuité sensorielle surdevellopée va nous permettre de...Qu'est ce qui est fini?

- LES RIMES!!!

- Ah!

- Cela dit on nous surveilles sans doute toujours.

- Hum. Je disais donc, moi...

- Chut! T'as entendu?

- Non. Donc, moi....

- T'es sur t'as pas entendu?

- Entendu quoi?

- Un rire.

- Ahah! Voilà. Donc, moi...

- Mais écoutes! T'entends pas?

- NON. DONC MOI...

- LA FERME! Quelqu'un rigole. On se moque de nous j'en suis sur!

- Et qui se moque de nous?

- Des dragons! Rogue! Des gremlins! Des abeilles!

- Et voilà que ça recommence. Bon ,sujet plus interessant. Moi, je...

- La CIA!

- Quoi? Heu non. Moi, le Grand Gilderoy. GG pour les intime. Mais pas CIA? C'est qui CIA!

- Granger m'en a parlé.

- ET c'est quoi?

- Centre Intergalactique A la recherche d' Alastor Maugrey! C'est moi qu'il veule!

- Non, ça n'a aucun sens. Sinon ça se serait appelé CIALRAM!

- Ne sois pas stupide. C'est beaucoup trop long!

- Il y a aussi le FBI!

- C'est quoi ça le FBI!

- C'est Granger qui m'en a parlé!

- Sans rire! ET?

- C'est la fédération des bûcherons inhumains à la recherche d'Alastor Maugrey!

- LA QUOI? S'époumonna Lockhart.

- La fédération des ...

- Oui, j'ai compris. C'est le truc le plus débile que j'ai entendu.

- Oui. Tu as raison.

- Comme toujours.

- Evidement, ça ne peut être que la CIA.

- La CIALRAM tu veux dire!

- Tu te crois malin. Ils vont te tuer toi aussi.

- Comme si quelqu'un pouvait me tuer. Moi, je suis le GG!

- Oui. Bien sur. Mais quand on hurlera «Qu'on lui coupe la têêêêêêête!!!!» . Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre.

La porte s'ouvrit alors soudainement.

- Oh! Souffla Hermione. Qu'est que vous faites là!? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Comment tu as ouvert la porte?

- Elle ne s'ouvre que de l'exterieur! Vous êtes dans la salle de jeux! Enfin de torture, je veux dire. De torture oui.

- Et qu'est ce que vous faites là Granger?

- Enfin, c'est évident. Lança Lockhart. Son merveilleux charmeur, incroyablement beau professeur préféré avait disparu et elle est venu le délivrer.

- Ahem. Heu, oui, voilà! Répondit Hermione prise de court, les deux mains dans le dos essayant de retenir la porte qui semblait vouloir s'ouvrir.

- Très bien, on va pouvoir sortir alors! Lachâ Fol'Oeil. C'est pas trop tôt!

- NON! Cria Hermione amenant une main en avant.

- Hermione laisse moi entrer. Soupira une voix.

- Est ce que c'est le professeur Rogue? Demanda Alastor. C'était lui? J'avais raison. Et où sont les abeilles? Hein? Hein? Hein?

- Hermione, si tu veux être la prisonnière, et moi le palfronier. Il va bien falloir que tu rentres et que je t'attache.

La porte céda alors sous la force de Severus, qui se retrouva face à Fol'Oeil qui le fixait de son...Fol'Oeil, et à Lockhart qui lui lançait des regards lubriques.

- Oh. Très bien. On vous laisse jouer alors.

- Après tout c'est une salle commune.

- Oui. C'est pour tout le monde. C'est...Commença Hermione en quittant la pièce.

- Oui, voilà. Tout comme elle a dit! Ajouta Severus en claquant la porte.

- NOOOOOOOOON!!! Hurla Lockhart.

- Qu'on lui COUPE LA TETEEE!! Renchérit Maugrey en fonçant sur la porte.

- Severus? Chouchou? T'as oublié ton canard jaune!!!! Hurla Hermione en lui courant après dans le couloir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voyez? Je vous l'avais dit... -_-'**


	3. Sans titre C'est beaucoup plus drôle

**OMG OMG OMG XD! Voilà le second OS écrit par la grande, la magnifique, la sublimissime Snakky!!! (on applaudit..Merci!) Il concernera donc (grâce à moi, Kiko de mon...état?XD) Cho et Barty Jr...Je vous entend rire, et vous pouvez, parce que croyez moi ça vaut son pesant de cacahuètes!hiihiiii!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

OoO  
Il était une fois, il y a quelques temps de cela, quand naguère n'était ni synonyme de jadis, ni signifiant de "barbant", et que les adultes écoutaient encore ceux que les enfants pouvaient leur raconter d'histoires non seulement rocambolesques, mais abracadabrantesques, alambiquées sans pour autant être tout à fait compliquées... Il était une fois CHO CHANG.  
C'était une petite fille que tous (lecteurs y compris) haîssèrent pour avoir l'audace d'être le miroir de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être, c'est-à-dire, soumis, dociles, timides, gentils, loyaux, fidèles, mignons, sensibles, raisonnables et premières filles à avoir été embrassées par Harry Potter (en personne!).  
Cho Chang était une sorte de catabase personnifiée d'un apologétisme dithyrambique (quoique pas loghorréique pour un sou, vu qu'elle n'ouvrait la bouche que pour dire "Harryyyyyy") des contre-catharsis pluri-séculaires de la perte des valeurs modernes en terme de jugement généralisé à propos de la recrudescence alarmante d'une forme de néocynisme, de dramatisation de l'information, et de détachement intellectuel promu par une société ultra-capitaliste, a priori libérale, qui n'arrivait plus à se dire qu'on pouvait décemment être niais, parfois.  
En trois mots, Cho était mièvre.

OoO  
Barty Croupton Junior était un type qui soliloquait à chaque heure de la journée sur la Menace Fantôme que constituait la personne de Harry Potter puisqu'il semblait être l'objet de la plus grande peur du Maîîîîîîître, nonobstant le fait que si Harry Potter devait effectivement s'extraire d'un rôle de pourchassé passif pour attaquer le Maîîîîîître, alors il attaquerait avec ses deux clones crétins et pas semblables pour un sou à ses traits si atypiques, qui le suivaient comme deux ombres, qui pensaient comme lui, parlaient comme lui, et mangeaient presque comme lui. On pourrait appeller cette manoeuvre potentielle l'Attaque des Clones. Ca ferait fureur, et c'était épiquement prometteur.  
Non, cela serait le début d'une saga trop divertissante pour tout le monde.

OoO  
Or, si nous voulons que notre récit soit cohérent, il nous faut comprendre qu'à un moment donné, nommé "n" (pourquoi, parce que "n" égal "nomenclature narrative", voyons) nos deux protagonistes se rencontrèrent.  
Barty Croupton Junior était un jour, il y a fort longtemps, en train de raconter à une vieille moldue qu'il était passionné de viol lors d'une séance de speed-dating moldue, un concept ravageur selon lui, parce que cela permettait d'exprimer ses opinions les plus personnelles en ayant en face de soi un individu récepteur qui pourrait réagir en fonction de sa capacité d'entendement à ces informations, et conséquemment, de juger rapidement s'il pouvait se trouver une chance statistique pour qu'une relation puisse se concevoir.  
Donc, il racontait à peu près cela:  
"J'aime énormément le viol."  
"La viole?" s'étonna la Grand-mère avec un petit sourire fin "ça n'est pas banal!"  
"Non, pas la viole, le viol."  
"C'est une abréviation pour "violon"?"  
"Pas exactement, ce serait un mot qui désigne originellement un rapport sexuel imposé par la contrainte et qui constitue, pénalement parlant, un crime." récita-t-il avec mansuétude.  
"Du vol? Vous êtes kleptomane?"  
"Accessoirement!" fit-il, emballé par l'air d'incompréhension de la vieille.  
"Et vous aimez la fondue bourguignonne?"  
"Non."  
"Pardon, je regardais ce jeune milliardaire à la table d'à côté, vous disiez?"  
"Je pense que je n'aime pas la fondue."  
"Vous n'aimez pas?"  
"Non."  
"Vous en êtes certain?"  
"A plus de 89,8372982 pour cent."  
"Ca fait 10,1627018 pour cent de chances pour que cela vous plaise, alors!"  
"Vous faisiez quoi, comme métier, avant?"  
"J'étais danseuse de cabaret. Vous voulez que je vous pompe un peu de French Cancan?"  
"Je n'y tiens pas, non merci."  
"J'aime les haricots verts."  
"Cela vous honore. Les haricots verts sont des légumes verts qui vous feront mourir moins vite."  
"Mais je ne cours pas!"  
"J'ai dit "mourir"!"  
"Ah, pardon, j'ai entendu "courir"!"  
"Parce que vous courez à votre perte, de toute façon."  
"C'est bien vrai."  
"C'est une vérité fondamentalement métaphysique, si je me souviens bien."  
"Ah parce que vous avez la mémoire qui flanche?"  
"Cela m'arrive d'oublier la date d'anniversaire de Lucius, parfois. Un ami néfaste, si je puis dire."  
"C'est un déni de réalité, ça, pas une perte de mémoire. Vous êtes gay, n'est-ce pas?"  
"J'ai estimé que je ne l'étais pas à 94,736284927 pour cent."  
"Ah quand même. Cela fait 5,26371509 pour cent de chance pour que vous préfériez un piquet à un vieux minou."  
"Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai l'impression qu'en vérité cela fait 5,26371508 pour cent de chance que je préfère un pénis dressé à un vagin ridé."  
"Ah, navrée, je me suis assoupie. J'ai raté quelque chose?"

OoO  
Cho Chang, de son côté, était dans le même établissement, en face d'un jeune milliardaire, à converser de ses goûts. Pour les besoins du récit, les deux protagonistes principaux sont donc situés dans un même lieu, et se côtoient sans savoir rien l'un de l'autre. Ils sont occupés à exposer leurs idées. Notez, lecteur, que les deux tables auxquelles ils se trouvent sont des tables IKEA, et à cause de cela, il est impossible de tabler sur un incident révélateur, tel une table qui se casse et les amène à se rencontrer. Les tables sont donc un outil bancal, narrativement parlant.  
Revenons-en à l'histoire. Cho parlait avec ce jeune milliardaire. Voilà, étant donné que l'histoire se déroule selon un souci d'égalité d'expression d'un personnage à l'autre - valeur prônée par les premières féministes, les premiers féministes étant une erreur anachronique typique des sophistes des Temps Modernes -, ce que Cho Chang la mièvre, aka Bisounours, racontait à ce jeune milliardaire:  
"Je suis contre la contraception."  
Le jeune milliardaire en était à son quatrième mojito. Il opina du chef et ajouta:  
"Moi non plus."  
"La contraception empêche les bébés de naître. Il faut des bébés pour que le monde aille mieux. C'est en changeant leurs couches que nous pourrons révolutionner les mentalités et passer d'une société individualiste à une terre de partage."  
"Vous voulez un peu de jugeotte?"  
"Non merci, je crois que j'ai trop bu ce soir. Je ne supporte pas l'alccol, physiologiquement parlant."  
"Vous m'avez mal compris, je voulais savoir si vous vouliez que je déflore votre esprit attardé et pire qu'utopiste."  
"Ah. Vous voulez savoir si je suis vierge? Je me préserve pour le mariage."  
"Ou pas."  
"Plaît-il?"  
"J'ai dit "j'aimerais vous défendre contre d'autres hommes malintentionnés aux pensées coupables.""  
"Vous êtes bien aimable."  
"Surtout que je me fais chier..."  
"Vous avez vu cette jolie grand-mère qui discute? Quel courage de chercher l'amour..."  
"M'est avis qu'elle devrait plutôt chercher son dentier."  
"Où en étions-nous?"  
"Je vous soûlais pour tenter d'obtenir vos faveurs."  
"Mais pas du tout, vous êtes un jeune homme très intéressant. Peut-être pas autant que mon Harry, mais très sympathique."  
"Vous reprendrez un peu de ce jus d'orange, là?"  
"Celui-là? Ah, il a un drôle de goût."  
"C'est pour mieux vous séduire, mademoiselle."  
"Mais il a une drôle de couleur."  
"C'est pour mieux vous plaire, mademoiselle."  
"Et il a une drôle de présentation."  
"C'est pour mieux vous flatter, mademoiselle."  
"Vous avez une drôle de manière de parler."  
"C'est parce que je suis un homme, mademoiselle."  
"Oui, votre langage est différent de celui des abeilles."  
"Je vois que le jus d'orange vous réussit."  
"Pardon?"  
"J'ai dit..."  
A ce moment là, moment que nous allons nommer "p" (parce que p égal "praxis temporelle de fusion narrative"), nos deux personnages furent amenés à se retrouver face à face par le biais d'une soumission aux règles edictées par l'activité qu'ils pratiquaient tous deux au même endroit, au même moment, dans la même vie, et a fortiori, dans la même histoire. La cloche des sept minutes sonna. Ils comprirent qu'ils devaient cesser la conversation qu'ils entretenaient avec leurs partenaires actuels, et s'y résolurent sans grande peine.  
Donc, lecteur, ils étaient face à face.  
"Je suis contre la contraception."  
"Je suis un fanatique de viol."

OoO  
Inutile de préciser, lecteur que ces deux personnages étaient uniques en leur genre, mais également semblables en termes de qualité de jugement. Ils pensèrent donc à la même chose: quoi de mieux qu'un viol sans contraception pour achever la soirée?  
OoO  
"Déplace-toi vers la droite, je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement!"  
"Mais je ne peux pas bouger, j'ai les bras ligotés!"  
"T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas de capote?"  
"NON!"  
"Quoi "non"? "Non, je veux une capote en fin de compte, ou "non, j'ai dit non et je continue à croire qu'une capote ne fera pas basculer ma vie"?  
"Pas de capote!"  
"Attention, je vais te pénétrer sans capote!"  
"Oh oui!"  
"Mais t'es sensée dire "Oh non, pitié, ne faites pas ça!""  
"Oh-non-pitié-ne-faites-pas-ça."  
"Tu me fais débander!"  
"Je veux pas de capote."  
"T'as un trou très étroit."  
"C'est pour mieux accoucher."  
"Quel rapport?"  
"Pas de capote."

Notons que le climax de l'histoire correspond à un moment pré-coîtal de la relation directe qu'entretiennent nos deux personnages. C'est important. Pour certains analystes, cela pourra montrer à quel point tout ceci est confus. Cela l'est, qu'ils s'en rassurent. La confusion d'un récit, hélas, ne peut exister que tant qu'il y a un début et une fin. La confusion étant ce qui est inhérent à une très large majorité de l'activité humaine en général, il ne paraît pas incohérent que la confusion soit aussi un tenant d'une fiction basé sur la réalité humaine, n'est-ce pas? Je vous comprends. Cette théorie est confuse.

OoO  
Une fois qu'ils eurent copulé, non sans rencontrer quelques menues difficultés de compréhension, fait rencontré par la plupart des couples de notre monde, ils burent un café noir, copulèrent de nouveau, essayèrent quelques positions extravagantes et dissertèrent sur les vertus de la psychose collective à l'époque d'Elfric le Sage. Cho avait été violée comme il faut, avait adoré ça, et ceci soit dit sans fermer les yeux sur les drames humains qui continuent de se perpétrer aujourd'hui, avait trouvé dans son rôle de victime un succédané d'émancipation du rôle traditionnellement passif qui caractérisait la figure féminine au niveau sexuel. Elle s'était même débattue, et avait ainsi éliminé plus de 40 calories.  
Barty, pour sa part, avait soliloqué sur les mesures à prendre dans une perspective de fécondation accidentelle. Il se disait que les solutions existaient, en transcendance sinusoïdale du problème éminemment bioéthique.  
Si foetus il y avait, serait-il considéré comme être vivant à part entière, et ayant droit à ne pas être éliminé sur une simple IVG ou un petit Avada Kedavra? Après tout, le foetus ne pourrait se défendre puisqu'il n'avait ni voix, ni maîtrise d'un langage quel qu'il soit, ni capacité de raisonnement, ni cerveau. C'était une création magnifique, quoique très laide au départ, et sûrement très laide à l'arrivée, surtout s'il avait l'esprit de sa mère... Laideur qui perdurerait le long de son existence, et serait ternie par une laideur morale et intellectuelle, au fil des ans. Mais tout de même. Massacrer un petit morceau de chair à peine conçu...Ce n'était pas bien.  
CQFD.  
Ou bien fallait-il considérer le foetus comme un fardeau pour la mère, et une personnification de la connerie du père, qui ferait chier tout le monde en venant au monde, aurait probabelement une vie merdique entre parents séparés, un père oeuvrant pour les Forces du Mal et une mère complètement toquée ? Sans parler de la quête identitaire qu'il lançerait comme une pseudo-croisade contre la figure du père absent, qu'il travestirait, avec son inexpérience et son besoin de dramatiser sa vie, en lutte contre les Forces du Mal... Une grosse emmerde, quoi.  
CQFD aussi.

OoO  
Cho était ravie, sur le chemin de la maison de Barty (parce qu'en effet, il avait une maison, pour les besoins du récit, toujours.). Il allait avoir un fils. Elle pensait l'apeller "Barty Croupton Junior Junior". Elle se disait que son Barty allait sauter de joie.  
Vous l'aurez, remarqué, cher lecteur, l'histoire peut toucher ici à sa fin, et vous laisser avec l'impression floue que tout ceci est confus. Mais pas du tout. Nous en sommes au moment "n3", comme "nouer liens, nourrir sentiments, naissance d'un point commun justifiant les deux moments "n" précédents. Cela dit, on peut parfaitement terminer le récit sur la réaction de Barty à cette nouvelle, afin de vous fournir l'intégralité des faits nécessaires à une réflexion sur les différents thèmes mentionnés le long du récit - fonction, notez bien, typique du conte -.  
Vous voulez savoir comment Barty a réagi?  
Puisqu'il me semble que c'est moi qui écrit et vous qui lisez, nous allons procéder de manière différente pour achever ce récit. Nous allons co-écrire et co-lire, noble lecteur.  
- Pour que Barty tombe dans les pommes et fuie en hurlant que "noooon, ce n'est pas vraiiiiiii, c'est impossiiiiiiiible!", tapez 1.  
- Pour que Barty sourie mièvrement (et cela prouvera une bonne fois pour toutes que le récit n'est qu'un amas de confusions élémentaires) et la fasse entrer poétiquement chez lui en la - prenant par le bras et en caressant son ventre encore très très plat, tapez 2.  
- Pour que Barty se souvienne d'elle et lui claque la porte au nez parce qu'elle n'a pas été d'une qualité démentielle quand il l'a violée, tapez 3.  
- Pour que Barty aie prévu le coup et aie déjà déménagé, tapez 4.  
- Pour que Barty la supplie de le laisser éduquer l'enfant en pleurant de bonheur et en pensant à ce livre ( "comment devenir un grand méchant sorcier en dix leçons"), tapez 5.  
- Pour que Barty la trouve laide, stupide et indigne de vivre, qu'il l'avadakadavérise juste sur son pallier avant de retourner regarder le match de quidditch à la télévision, tapez 6.  
- Pour que Barty baisse les yeux et se marre devant l'irrésponsabilité de la gamine, tapez 7.  
- Pour que Barty se suicide, tapez 8.  
- Pour que Barty propose de la violer jusqu'à ce que son trou soit suffisamment large pour accoucher sans peine, tapez 9.

Enfin, pour que Barty lui montre cet aspect que j'ai oublié de mentionner au début de l'histoire, au moment où je vous présentais les deux protagonistes, c'est-à-dire son désir d'être père, et coure avec elle acheter la layette (significatif de ses 5,26371508 pour cent de chance d'être homosexuel, pour certains), tapez 10.  
Une fois que vous aurez effectué votre choix, vous pourrez donc trouver à cette histoire un sens qui vous sera très personnel, et moi, je pourrai enfin mettre le mot "fin" à la suite de votre conclusion.

PS: vous voulez savoir ce que moi je pense qu'il va se produire? Ils vont simplement vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants. (Surtout dans le contexte du choix numéro 9).

Fin.


End file.
